femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza (68 Kill)
Liza (AnnaLynne McCord) is the main antagonist from the 2017 movie 68 Kill. After having sex with her landlord to pay her rent, she later watched him open his safe and boast about the car he will buy with the $68.000 inside. Liza paid close attention when he entered the combination to open the safe and later talked her boyfriend Chip into stealing the money later that night. He finally agreed on the condition that nobody would get hurt. Liza seemed to agree on that, though insisted to take some loaded guns with them, just to be safe. However, Liza is bad to the bone and never even considered keeping her promise, as the first thing she did at the scene was to slit her landlord's throat from behind with a hunting knife. The landlord's wife then appeared and attacked Chip, so Liza also killed her by stabbing her in the head with the knife. Violet, a girl who was in the house and about to have a threesome with the landlords, witnessed the murder and robbery, so Liza knocked her out and had Chip place her in the trunk of her car. She wanted to sell Violet to her brother Dwayne, who would have mutilated and killed Violet for pleasure. Liza drove to her brother's house and told him she had a girl she could sell him. Upon entering Dwayne's house we see the body of a previous girl he had killed, and inside he is watching a recording of himself killing the girl. Liza doesn't seem phased at all and even seems to enjoy watching the video. When Chip steps inside Dwayne's house he has immediate regrets and decides to save Violet from a similiar fate. Chip says he will go outside and get Violet out of the trunk, but Liza becomes suspicious and goes with him to make sure he does just that. Outside, Chip hits Liza over the head with a gun and drives off with her car, with Violet still inside. In the final confrontation, Liza, accompanied by Dwayne, manages to find Chip and rescues him from the evil Monica and her sadistic friends Amy and Skinny, who had earlier killed Violet and taken the loot. They had also tortured Chip and were just about to kill him too but Liza saved him just in time. Liza told Chip that she forgave him "like a dog, who runs off scared from the fireworks on 4th of July", but Chip was tired of being trained and treated like a dog and he broke up with her. This made Liza angry and she pulled out a gun and threatened to kill him, but Chip was quicker and drew first, killing Liza with a shot to the throat. Trivia * AnnaLynne McCord's other villainous roles include a carjacker from 2005's The Transporter 2, robber Dianne Vaughn from CW's Beauty and the Beast, villainous madam Melanie Warner from ABC's Secrets and Lies and evil assassin Sarah Miller from 2015's Watch Your Back. Gallery 68-Kill-Trailer-screenshot-660x330.jpg 1489446603698.jpeg 68mccord.jpg 026381.jpg-r_1280_720-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg VKO3TUJS4BFX3JY7P7VBUOKJQA.jpg Screen-Shot-2017-07-31-at-10.21.58-AM.jpg Annalynne-Mc-Cord-in-68-Kill.jpg Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Bra and Panties Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Devious Category:Excessively Violent Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliator Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Killed By Lover Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Prostitute Category:Psychotic Category:Robber Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Sibling Category:Shotgun Category:Demise: Severed Jugular Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased